


Long Lost Sister

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [34]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragons, Gen, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: You have heard stories of your twin and the village you were born in. You just never thought you'd live to see it.





	1. Long Lost Sister. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N)= nickname  
> (D/N) = dragon name

**Long Lost Sister**

**Part** **One**

**For** **Star_bright_light**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are both 19**

**********************

Flying was a dream. The perfect dream. And for you, that dream had been a reality since you were a baby.

You heard the story a billion times before. Your twin brother and father thought you and your mother were dead.

"Will I ever be able to see them?" you first asked as a young child.

"I'm afraid not, flower," she would kindly reply.

The basic answer of "no" remained the same, she just answered your question differently time to time.

But she couldn't stop you now.

On the back of your night fury, you started exploring when you were twelve. At first, you had to be home by dark, but when you turned fifteen you started taking trips up to a three days before having to be back home. When you were eighteen you could go up to two weeks before having to return home.

"This is the life," you stated, closing your eyes.

You had just left home a few hours ago, so you had plenty of time to explore. Or go visit Berk. You had dreamed of seeing the rest of your family for a while.

You flew to the island with dragons flying around it. At first, you thought it was a dragon raid, but then noticed there was no fighting. As you flew closer, you saw vikings on the back of dragons.

 _So a village finally made peace with them, huh?_  You thought with a smirk.

"Come on, (D/N), let's check this place out." The night fury eagerly agreed.

You knew night furies were rare- (D/N) was the last of them as far as you knew. You found her (more like she found you when you got lost) when you were seven. Luckily, she is the same age as you- but the stares you were getting were ridiculous. Maybe they stared because they didn't recognize you.

You continued walking around, loving the peace between the two worlds- something your mother deemed impossible.

At one pointed, a viking walked up to you and asked, "Is that night fury yours?"

"Yup, sure is," you said proudly.

"It's not Toothless," he said. "So there are more night furies," he added, absent mindedly.

"Toothless? More night furies? You mean there's another night fury?" you asked, eagerly.

"You aren't from Berk, are you?" the villager chuckled.

"Berk? This is Berk?" He nodded. "Technically, I am from here. I just haven't been here since I was a really little."

"How did you get here?"

"I was kinda just flying around and saw the peace between- yeah. I thought it was cool and landed to explore. I love exploring." You haven't talk to many people before, so you just said whatever was on your mind.

"You like exploring, eh?" another villager said. "You're just like Hiccup."

"Hiccup?" You asked.  _My twin brother?_

"Aye. I'm Gobber. That your night fury, lass?"

"Sure is," you stated proudly once again.

"Thought Hiccup's night fury was the last of 'em."

"Hiccup has a night fury?" You then remembered you weren't supposed to know who Hiccup was. "Who is he? Can I met him?" Hopefully he wouldn't recognize you. Why should he? You haven't seen each other since you two were babies.

"He's- oh, here he is. He can tell you, lass. Hiccup! Someone here want to meet ya!"

Hiccup, who was on another night fury, smiled. "Yeah. The girl with the other night fury. Word gets around fast. I just started looking for you five minutes ago. Lucky me."

"Yeah. This is Hiccup. Uh, sorry, lass. Forgot to ask for your name," Gobber apologized.

Your full name would probably give you away. Your nickname should work, right? Or would a fake name do better.

Flower was close enough, right? It was something your mother called you. But that was something only your mother called you. What are you thinking about? Your mother has been the only one you talked to since. . . well, now.

"Uh, (N/N)."

"Well, (N/N), nice to meet you. I'm Hiccup. Welcome to Berk."

"(N/N), huh? That's pretty close to (Y/ N)," Gobber wondered.

"I guess it is," you admitted, rather nervously. "But I've never heard of anybody named (Y/ N)," you quickly lied.

"Uh? Oh I was just blabbing my thoughts. Don't you worry about me. Hiccup, why don't you go show (N/N) around the island?"

"Good idea," Hiccup said. "Come on, (N/N)." He got on his night fury as you climbed on yours. "Oh, this is Toothless, by the way. What's your night fury's name?"

"(D/N)."

"Cool name."

"Thanks. I thought so, too."

Hiccup showed you around Berk. It was nice and peaceful. You loved it there.

Soon after the tour finished, it was dark. Hiccup asked if you wanted to stay the night, to which you eagerly agreed.

Hiccup described his dad to you, as you laid on your side on his bed. He was propped up on his elbow on a palette he made next to the bed. His dad- your dad- sounded amazing. A bit unobservant but strong, loyal, and caring.

"I can't wait to meet him," you smiled, rolling onto your back.

"You'll get to meet him tomorrow more than likely. He'll be curious about (D/N) as well." Hiccup laid down as well, and it wasn't long before you both fell asleep.

*************

You woke up early that morning thanks to Toothless and (D/N). Turns out, Toothless also loves early morning flights. You and (D/N) patiently (or at least  _you_ were patient) waited for Hiccup to put Toothless' gear on before racing to the clouds.

The sunrise was beautiful.

"So," Hiccup began, "where are you from?"

"Berk."

"Here?"

"Yeah. My mom and I left when I was a child, though." You chose your words carefully, as not to give too much but not too little either.

"Really? Where's your mom now?"

You paused. "She's busy."

"Doing?" he pushed.

"Stuff," you trailed, just like he did when he said doing.

"You're not gonna tell?" he questioned.

You popped the p in, "Nope."

"Okay," he shrugged.

"What's your favorite color?" You asked, wanting to get to know your brother.

"What?" You repeated your question. "Green. Why?"

"Have you had any girlfriends? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Uh, yeah, actually. I'm dating my first and only girlfriend ever. Her name's Astrid."

You nodded. "Okay. How'd you lose your leg?"

"Long story; I'll tell you some other time."

"How'd Toothless lose half of his tail?"

"He was shot him down; I found him tied up in the woods."

"Oh, poor Toothless."

You asked many questions on your short morning flight, but went to Hiccup's home early to meet Stoick.

"Dad!" called Hiccup, once he entered his house.

"Son! Do you know about-" he stopped when his eyes caught you, "the girl with the other night fury," he finished.

"Yeah. Her name's (N/ N). She's from Berk but moved away with her mom when she was little," explained Hiccup.

"(N/ N)? Could it be?" Stoick asked, whispering. He took a dazed step forward.

"Do you know her, dad?" asked Hiccup.

"(Y/ N)?"

You shook your head no. "Sorry. I'm not her."

"Gobber said her name was similar to (Y/ N). Who's (Y/ N), dad?"

Your head flashed to view Hiccup, then your father. No one ever told Hiccup about you? He didn't know he had a twin? Or even a sister? Or maybe he knows he has a sister but doesn't know her- your- name? Either way, your secret will be easier to keep from Hiccup than your father.

"(Y/ N) is," he paused and looked at you before continuing, "a girl who died in the same dragon raid your mom died in."

He doesn't even know he has a sister, you concluded.

"Oh."

"Hiccup, son, do you mind fetching me some water?"

"Uh, sure, dad." Hiccup didn't need to be asked twice. His dad was chief, so he'd probably just be asking you a few questions. And, if you really had lived on Berk once (which you did), Stoick would be sure to know either you or your parents.

Stoick started as soon as Hiccup left the room. "Tell me, are you really (Y/ N)? Are you really my daughter?" he asked, resting his heavy hands on your slim shoulders.

"N- No. I'm s- sorry, I don't know what you're talking about," you lied, avoiding his sad eyes.

"You're a horrible lair, (Y/ N). Just like your brother." Stoick crushed you in a bear hug.

When he released you, it was your turn to gaze up at him with sad eyes. "Why doesn't Hiccup know about me?"

"I didn't have the heart to tell him. I could barely tell him what happened to his mother. I banned y'alls deaths from being spoken of. Wait, is Valka alive?"

"Mom? Uh," you stepped back and avoided his gaze again.

"You recognized her name, (Y/ N). I know she's alive." Stoick rested his hand on your shoulders. You looked up to see the love in his eyes. "Thank you. I'm so glad you two are alive."

"Uh," you didn't have time to respond, for Hiccup returned.

"Here's your water, dad. I got some for you, too, (N/ N)," Hiccup said, with a smile.

"Oh, thank you, Hiccup. How thoughtful."

"Yes, thank you, son."

"So, (N/ N), do you plan on staying?" asked Hiccup.

You stared at Stoick as you answered. "Uh, I can only stay for a week or two. If I don't come back home in two weeks, mom will be worried. I already have enough trouble letting her allow me to explore so far from home."

"Really? Where do you live?" Stoick questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"Uh, I'm not supposed to tell anyone," you looked at the floor again.

"Really? How come?" asked Hiccup. He really is oblivious to a lot of things.

"Mom doesn't want our home to be taken or destroyed. It's magnificent, really. Beautiful and homey."

"What's your village called? What island do y'all live on?"

"Uh, we don't live on a village. It's just the two of us. We live with hundreds of dragons. It's amazing!"

Hiccup's eyes lit up. "Hundreds of dragons? That sounds amazing!"

Stoick laughed. "Hiccup is the one who made peace between us and the dragons," he boasted, proudly. He took great pride in his son, that was easy to see.

"Really?" you asked, intrigued.

Hiccup shuffled his feet. "Well, it wasn't all me. It was mostly Toothless."

"Come on, don't be shy, son. Tell (N/N) how you made peace in this tribe. I have to be on my way now." Stoick hurried his way out the door.

"Wait! Stoick! I'll be right back, Hiccup." You hurried after your father, shutting the door behind you. He was still on the front porch.

"Yes, (Y/ N)?" he smiled.

"Please don't tell anyone. And don't try to find mom, she'll kill me if she found out I came here."

"Huh? Why?"

"She doesn't know Berk made peace with the dragons. As I said, we kinda live isolated from other people. She doesn't know I'm here."

"Don't worry, (Y/ N)," he assured, resting a hand on your shoulder. "I'll wait until you're ready."

You smiled back at him. "Thanks, dad." Y'all hugged for a minute before he had to hurry. Being a chief of a village took many long hours, but he promised to be home early tonight to spend time with you and your brother.

"Wait, dad," you said. "One more question: Who's older? Me or Hiccup?"

Stoick smiled. "Hiccup, but only by a couple of minutes."

You nodded, "Alright. Thank you, mom didn't like to talk about that too much. She always said it didn't matter who was older."

"It doesn't, but I'm sure it does to a kid."

You laughed along with him. "Just a bit," you admitted.

"It was nice talking to you. Bye, (N/ N)," he said, now that there were a few villagers around.

"Bye, Stoick!" you called, before heading inside.

"So, (N/N)," Hiccup greeted, "what do you want to do today?"

*********

The following two weeks were amazing. You explored much of Berk with Hiccup and his friends (which included Astrid) and quickly learned you were just like your brother in almost every way, much to your delight. The only difference was you knew a lot more about dragons than he did.

You also spent half a day with your dad. Hiccup thought it was odd, but let y'all have the house so y'all could talk freely. You called him "dad" and he called you "(Y/ N)" while y'all got to know each other. Make up for lost time.

Stoick could be really funny and serious at the same time. He was caring but not really close to Hiccup (not like your mom and you were, anyways). He knew some things about Hiccup, but Hiccup didn't spend a lot of time with your dad.

"I'm leaving tonight," you told them at dinner. "I have been here for two weeks; mom will be getting worried soon, if not already."

"Alright," Stoick agreed with ease.

"Will you come back?" asked Hiccup.

You nodded quickly. "Of course! If you want, that is."

"I want you to. You're a good friend," Hiccup quickly assured.

"I agree with my son, here, please return as soon as you can. But there's no rush."

You smiled and nodded. "Of course, da- I mean Stoick."

"Were you about to call him dad?" asked Hiccup, smiling.

"Uh, yeah, sorry. I grew up not knowing my father. I guess I really want one."

"It's fine. Call me dad all you want," Stoick smiled, warmly.

You ducked your head down, shyly. "Thank you."

"I guess that makes us siblings," smiled Hiccup, continuing to eat his dinner.

You coughed on your water, but smiled nervously. "Y- Yeah."

"Are you alright?" asked Hiccup.

"Yeah, it's just, I have- had. No, have- a twin brother but we were separated when mom and I moved."

"Really?" his attention perked. "Who is he?"

Tears sprang into your eyes. "I'm sorry, I can't say. I'm so sorry." It was silent for a moment.

"It's oka-" Hiccup began.

"Excuse me." You darted outside, tears streaming down your face. You couldn't let them see you like this. Especially not Hiccup.  _Your_  twin brother. The one who didn't even know of your existence. Well, somewhat.

You left without returning that night. Without a note, a goodbye, anything but silence.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	2. Long Lost Sister. Part Two

**Long Lost Sister**

**Part 2**

**For** ****Star_bright_light** **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When you returned home, your mom was sleeping, so you went to your makeshift room and slept in your bed.

Your mom let you sleep in and had breakfast made for when you woke up. She was just finishing when you went out to greet her.

"Good morning, flower."

"Good morning, mom."

"How was your exploring?" she asked with her kind smile.

"I found a village that made peace with the dragons," you started.

"Really? Where?"

"Mom, it's Berk. Berk made peace with the dragons. Hiccup and his night fury made peace between the vikings and the dragons. Hiccup did it, mom. He did what we thought was impossible."

"(Y/ N)," she started her disapproving shake of the head. "You know such a thing can't happen. Not on Berk, anyways."

"But, mom! It can! It did! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"(Y/ N)-"

"I saw Hiccup, mom! And dad! I met them. I stayed with them for the two weeks of was away-"

"I told you to stay away from Berk! What if Stoick recognized you?"

"He recognized my nickname, (N/N). He knows you're alive, mom. But he figured it out once he knew I was his daughter." She was silent for a moment. Tears entered your eyes again. "And mom, Hiccup doesn't know about (Y/N), about having a twin."

She quickly pulled you into a hug. "Oh, my poor baby."

"Dad said he could barely tell Hiccup what happened to you, that he didn't have the heart to tell Hiccup he had a sister. Dad also banned anyone from speaking of us, so no one could tell Hiccup."

"It's alright, sweetheart."

"I wanted to tell Hiccup so badly, mom. Dad knows, so when we're alone I can call him dad, but I can't call Hiccup big brother or any of the sorts. I'm just some random girl he met two weeks ago that has a lot in common with him."

"Sweetheart, sweetheart, that's not true. You're really special to him, even if he doesn't know why or how yet."

She comforted you for a while as a few tears slipped from your eyes (there was no sobbing).

You spent a week with her, telling her of your time on Berk and packing. You convinced her to let you stay a month, and you'd return home for two weeks afterwards. You were so excited your last night, you could hardly sleep. Your mom saw the next morning, wishing you losts of luck and giving you tons of kisses and hugs.

"Bye, flower. I'll see you in a month."

"Bye, mom. See you in a month. Wow, that seems like forever."

"I know. You'll be fine, sweetheart. You'll have your father and brother." She gently placed her hand on your cheek.

"What about you, mom?" You asked, leaning into her touch.

"I'll be fine. I have the dragons to keep me occupied," she laughed. Soon afterwards, you spent the next few hours riding to Berk.

Hiccup was quick to greet you, not even waiting for you to reach Berk, but meeting you out over the ocean.

"Hi, (N/N)!" he eagerly called.

"Hey, Hic," you laughed.

"I was wondering when you'd be back."

"Well I'm back. Mom is letting me stay for a month this time!"

"Really? Awesome!"

You two raced towards Berk, before Hiccup surprised you with your own bed.

"For me?" You asked, overjoyed.

He shuffled his feet around, nervously. "Yeah, I figured you'd be here often, so I had this made for you. I could get you a little hut to stay in if you want, instead of having to share my room."

"I don't mind sharing a room with you, it's really your choice. I'd understand if you didn't want to share a room with a stranger. I am a bit different."

"No! No, it's not that. And I don't consider you a stranger. I consider you a friend. I have since we first met. There's just something about you I can't put my finger on. It's just I thought you'd be more comfortable with your own room."

"I've never had my own room. I shared a room with my mom until I was thirteen, and then I shared a room with (D/N) and sometimes a Nadder named Stickens." Hiccup chuckled. "I named him that because he loves to play fetch with tree branches. It takes him a while to finally find one I can actually throw, though." Again, Hiccup chuckled.

"You're hilarious."

"And you're not?"

"Nuh uh, I'm awesome," he joked. You both broke into a fit of laughter.

You nodded, still laughing, "That is completely true, Hic."

"Not many people call me Hic. Nobody expect you."

"I won't call you that if you don't like it."

He waved his hand. "I don't mind, I was just saying it to say it."

You nodded. "Alright."

You went with Hiccup to the Dragon Academy around three in the afternoon after your two hour talk. You had a late but small lunch before racing around the island on your dragons. You won and Hiccup came in close second, of course. Astrid was third, Snotlout fourth, Fishlegs fifth, and y'all found the twins fighting on the ground halfway around the island an hour later.

Y'all hung out at the academy until sunset, where y'all went your separate ways. You, Hiccup, and Astrid went on an evening flight before y'all flew Astrid home.

"Good night, mi'lady," Hiccup said.

"Good night, Hiccup." Hiccup kissed Astrid before she went inside. Y'all quickly went home to bed.

You greeted Stoick since he was home for dinner. He had heard of your return and finished work early so he could spend time with you.

Stoick and Hiccup finished cleaning up after dinner as you went to get ready for bed. You changed clothes before pulling out your journal to write, where you fell asleep.

************

**Hiccup's P.O.V.**

*********************

"Goodnight, dad," I called, heading up the stairs to talk with (N/N). She was special, a good friend, but something was different about her. Not in a bad way, but a good one. There was also something she was hiding. Dad knew about it (I also knew it was the reason he took such a quick liking to her), but I didn't. Obviously, it wasn't bad, or else dad would have told me, but just was going to ask her tonight.

I knocked to make sure she was decent before entering. "(N/N)?" No response. She must've fallen asleep already.

I walked into my room to spot her hunched over my desk, sleeping over a journal of hers.

I carried her to her new bed before going to close her journal. I wasn't going to read it, but the words  _Hiccup_ and  _twin brother_ in the same sentence caught my attention. I read from the beginning.

_Today was amazing. Mom agreed to let me stay in Berk for a month! I'm going to spend two weeks with her afterwards, though. I don't mind. I'm going to try to convince her to move back to Berk. It'll take a lot of convincing, but I hope she agrees. If not, I'm sure seeing Hiccup and dad will change her mind. Not that I'm planning that... maybe..._

I laughed. But what about dad- wait, dad. Did she meet her dad sometime while she was here? And what did I have to do with convincing her mom to move back to Berk? Maybe it's because of Toothless.

_I want to tell Hiccup the truth. I want him to know I'm his twin sister. That Hiccup is my twin brother. I want him to smile at me with that brotherly love in his eyes or to yell at me for doing something stupid and dangerous. Okay, maybe not that second one. I want him to tell me he can boss me around because he's older than me by a few minutes, not like the others where it's because he's the future chief._

Twin brother? That would explain why she calls my dad her dad and why I would help convince her mom- our mom- to move back to Berk.

She is my twin sister? Is she sure? We look a lot alike (AN: if you don't look like him, please just go with it), and we are very similar in numerous ways. Hmm.

I had to make sure of this first. I ran to dad's room, careful not to wake (N/ N).

"Dad!" I knocked on his door.

He opened the wooden door. "Yes, son?"

"Is (N/N) my twin sister?" I decided to get straight to the point.

"What?" he asked, bewildered.

"Is (N/N) my twin sister?" I repeated.

"Where'd you get that idea from, son?"

"I read it in her journal," I admitted.

"Does she know you read her journal?" he asked in a disapproving manner.

"No, she was sleeping. Answer the question, dad, please."

He sighed, defeated. "Fine. It's true. (Y/ N) is your younger twin sister. She and your mother were taken by dragons when you were both infants. I thought they had both died until I met your sister."

I nodded. "So (N/N)'s real name is (Y/N), and she's my sister?"

"Correct," he nodded.

"And mom's alive?"

"As far as I know. (Y/ N) talks about her but has yet to say a definite yes or no. From the way she speaks though, I would say it's safe to presume your mother's alive, son."

I smiled. "I'll get to meet my mother."

"More than likely. If she's willing to return home."

"I'm sure she will," I said, still smiling.

Dad laughed, "So am I. Off to bed, now. We'll talk more in the morning."

I nodded. "Alright, dad. Goodnight." I walked upstairs to see (Y/ N) putting away her journal. "Hi, (Y/ N)."

"Oh, hi, Hiccup." She didn't notice when I called her by her full name. "Why'd you call me (Y/ N)?" All right, maybe she did.

"That's your name, right, twin sister?" I asked.

She froze, staring at me with wide eyes. "W- Who- how?"

"I read part of your journal when I moved you to the bed," I admitted, shyly. "Then I confronted dad about it. He says it's true, is it?"

(Y/ N) smiled shyly and avoided my gaze. "It is," she nearly whispered. "You're my big brother. We're twins. I'm your sister; you're my brother."

I walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. "I knew there was something special about you."

She pulled her head back to look at me in wonder and hope. "Really?"

I confirmed, "Really."

She hugged me back. "Mom was right."

"How so?" I questioned.

"My mom-  _our_  mom- said I was special to you, even if you didn't know it yet, or why or how."

I chuckled. "Well,  _our_  mom was spot on."

(Y/ N) giggled. "Yeah. She's always right." She continued, with a serious expression. "She's  _always_  right," she enforced. "Well, except about peace between Vikings and dragons- but other than that."

"I believe you." We stayed in our comfortable hug for a few minutes before I asked the question I've been longing to receive an answer to. "Can I see our mom?"

"I don't see why not. Since you now know, I'll take both you and dad to her in a couple of days. We can be a family again!" She stepped back and jumped in excitement. "The four of us!" Toothless and (D/N) perked their heads up.

"The six of us," I corrected, laughing.

"Yes, the six of us," agreed (Y/ N), who was still giggled.

************

**Your P.O.V.**

*******************

As promised, you took Hiccup and your dad to meet your mom two days after Hiccup figured out the truth. By then the entire village knew who you were and welcomed you home.

Astrid, who admitted to being jealous of all the time you and Hiccup spent together, was relieved to discover you were not in the competition for Hiccup's love. His love for you was different than his love for Astrid. As it would always be.

"Mom!" You called. "Mom! I have a surprise for you! Ma?" You ran to her room; Hiccup followed you. Nothing.

"Where is she?" Hiccup asked himself.

"I dunno," you answered. "I think I know where she might be. Follow me!"

As Stoick waited at your home, you and Hiccup went looking at all of your mom's favorite places (everywhere she brought Hiccup in the second movie). She was no where to be found.

"She might be back by now," Hiccup stated, looking at the setting sun.

"Hopefully. Come on. Let's go."

Sure enough, you found your mom spending time with your dad when you arrived back home.

"Mom!"

"Flower? Hiccup!" She immediately ran past you to coddle Hiccup. "Oh my, how you've grown! Stoick was right."

"Hi, mom," Hiccup greeted calmly, though his eyes portrayed he was anything but.

"Hi, Hiccup. My beautiful baby boy." They hugged each other tightly for a minute before pulling apart.

"This is so amazing!" Hiccup exclaimed. "Now you and (Y/ N) can move back in with us, and we can all be a family again!"

"What?" asked mom, confused.

"Show down, son," your dad said as he patted his back. "It's a lot to take in. So," he turned to your mom and you, "what do y'all say? Will you come home? Be my wife again, Val? Be my daughter, (Y/N)?"

Mom looked at you. You answered, "If mom is okay with it, I'll go back home. I'll stay home."

Everyone looked at your mom. She turned to your dad and smiled. "Yes. We'll both be moving back home."

Suddenly, warm and wrapped around you as Hiccup shouted, "Yes!" and spun the two of you in circles.

This was your new beginning.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~** **~**


End file.
